


Drabbles

by LyzDrake



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Wizards of Waverly Place
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8302435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyzDrake/pseuds/LyzDrake
Summary: Just bits of fics. I may pick one up to continue, or if asked, I may adopt one out. Just depends.





	1. Discoveries of Sirius and Serephine

_“Someday, when this is all over, we’ll be a real family._ No one will hit us or hurt us or be mistreated because another feels like it. We won’t be judged based on our names, or our looks. We’ll be a true family.” Snape walked in on that speech halfway through, and waited until Sirius was finished speaking, intending to make a cutting remark, but stopped when she saw the tears streaming down both Harry’s and Sirius’s faces. Neither had noticed her yet. 

“I won’t be forced to stay in a room smaller than everyone else's, or starved because I did accidental magic. I won’t be shoved into the cupboard and locked in for a week because I didn’t make enough food for Dudley. I’ll be loved.” Harry whispered into Sirius’s arms whispered almost to softly for Seraphine to hear. 

Seraphine recoiled. That hit a bit too close to home, bringing a reminder of her own home life. She cleared her throat softly. Both of them looked up so fast she could have sworn their necks had popped. 

“Did you come to gloat?” Sirius asked bitterly as he wiped the tears from his face. Harry didn’t speak, instead simply fixing his gaze on Seraphine and wiping all traces of his breakdown away. 

She shook her head. “At first, yes, but then I listened to what you were saying, and found that I couldn’t. Everything you said hit home, and I found that I myself had been doing what James Potter had done to me. I picked on you for being in Gryffindor, picked on you because of your parents, and I made things worse. I’m sorry.” Her words were directed at Harry. 

“I forgive you.” Harry said softly. 

“I apologize as well, Seraphine.” Sirius looked her in the eye. “You were an easy target for someone who’d picked on their whole life, and that was wrong.”

 She smiled at him. “I forgive you... Sirius.” They shook hands, before Seraphine looked at Harry. 

“Why didn’t you tell anyone about the Dursleys? I was in front of them for custody of you, in both James and Lily’s wills. It was Lily’s idea, because she knew her sister so well.” 

Harry looked confused. “I told Dumbledore. He said I couldn’t go anywhere else, and I never saw their wills.”

Sirius growled, and he and Seraphine exchanged a look, united in their indignation.

“There were at least twenty people who could have had guardianship. Alice Longbottom was your godmother, you could have been raised with Augusta, Amelia Bones, me, the Weasleys, the Malfoys are distant cousins of yours... the list goes on.” Harry looked surprised at the fact that so many people could have had him. 

“They wouldn’t want me though.” He muttered.

“Why ever not?” Sirius demanded. 

“I’m just a freak.” He said so lowly Seraphine could barely hear him. Her eyes grew wide. Sirius looked angry beyond belief. 

“Seraphine, would you take Harry to Gringotts tomorrow? We are taking him away from those Dursleys. Harry, you are not a freak, and I love you so so much.” Sirius said fervently. Seraphine nodded to Sirius’s request. 

“Harry, you are not a freak. If anything, the Dursleys are the freaks.” He nodded. Seraphine waved her wand over the both of them, on a hunch, based off the Dumbledore’s earlier meddling. Sirius was clear of everything, but Harry was loaded with potions and charms. She growled. “Don’t eat anything tonight, Potter, and come up to me when we’re done. I’ll give you potion free food. You’re so full of potions it’s a wonder you can think.”

Harry looked shocked. “Who would potion me?”

“Well, according to my spells, Dumbledore had charmed you, and Ginny has potioned you. When you go to the goblins, if you’re polite when you ask, they will remove them. Until then, don’t trust anyone.”


	2. Lestrange

Ashley sighed and stepped on to the red train, frowning. She wished she could just show up at the school by car or another magical transportation. Trains were so slow, and she hated the seats. She found an empty compartment and ducked inside. “I hate this.” She said to herself, pulling out a book and levitating her trunk to the rack. After being rapidly home schooled, she couldn’t bear the thought of leaving for boarding school. Unfortunately, her parents were making her. She turned her attention to the book, and retuned to her fantasy world, deeply enjoying the story. Finally Seraph was accepting her heritage as a Raven! A brunette poked her head into the compartment. 

“Sorry, do you mind if I join you? The boys I’m with are too noisy to read with, and I have no wish to be near a game of exploding snap.” She explained.

“Of course not.” Ashley smiled at her. “It’s always nice to read with company.”

The girl joined her, and they were both deeply engrossed in their books, the other girl in a magical textbook. Ashley finished her book, and put it away, and pulled out a notebook. Writing her feelings would be better than blowing up another inkwell and staining everything in sight.

The girl looked up. “Would you mind terribly if we spoke for a while?”

Ashley laughed. “Not at all. I noticed your clothes. Are you muggle raised? Most of the people on the platform had no idea how to dress properly.”

“I am. I’m a muggleborn. Does that mean you went to normal school for a while?” She asked, just as polite as Ashley.

“I did. Actually, my parents homeschooled me in magic until this year, and I went to a private school. I am now continuing my studies through an owl course.”

“They offer those?” She asked with interest. “I had to quit school to go to Hogwarts. Of course, I study on the breaks, but it’s not the same.”

“It’s actually pretty nice. Sometimes, I finish classes I totally get, and then have extra time for classes that confuse me. Like, I always finish my English classes in half the time. My math classes however....” She trailed off sheepishly. 

“Oh! I could help, if you’d like. I’m taking Arithmancy, and it’s a lot like math.” They talked for a while more before Ashley looked at her watch and sighed. “I’d love to keep talking but I have to go. Being a transfer, there’s a teacher helping me get settled in and used to the way Hogwarts works. I’m portkeying to meet him at school.”

“Of course.’’ The girl agreed. “Oh, by the way. I’m Hermione.”

“Ashley.” She said quietly. Ashley grabbed her trunk, tapped it twice with her wand to shrink it, and whispered “Redemption.” She was whisked away. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Hermione stared at the spot from which the sweet girl had disappeared. Not one to usually make friends with other girls, due to her lack of interest n things like make-up, it was refreshing to have someone who actually liked similar things to her. She picked up her book from the seat and made her way to where Harry, Ron, and Neville were playing exploding snap. 

“I just met the nicest girl.” She declared. “She’s a transfer, probably from America, if her accent is anything to go on.”

Ron grunted, uninterested, while Harry and Neville looked up in surprise.


	3. Paralyzed

Severus stalked up the stairs of Number 4 Privet Drive, and knocked. “I’m here for Harry Potter.” He  growled at Petunia. The spoiled brat couldn’t be bothered to come for a school for _someone like him._ “He’s not here. We sent him away.” She pulled out a card, thrust it into Severus’s hands, and slammed the door. Severus looked at the card. All it said was 

_389067 Nightingale Circle_

_London, Britain, 23883_

He quickly apparated to the location, and stood outside of a large colonial building. He quickly entered, and went up to the front desk.

“Hello. I am here for Mr. Harry Potter.” He said politely. The receptionist looked up.

“Harry? I’ll call him down.” She showed Severus to a nice-sized conference room and left. Severus sat down and waited. Five minutes later, a girl entered. She had bushy brown hair, and buckteeth, and was holding the door open. Another woman, obviously her mother, entered, pushing a wheelchair. Inside of it, a young Harry Potter was holding a stack of books and looking puzzled. At the sight of the young man, Severus looked eagerly for Lily in him. At first, he appeared to take after James Potter, but then he saw it. The eyes, the cheekbones, his manner, the stack of books all bespoke of his mother. 

“Hello, Mr. Potter. My name is Severus Snape, Potions Master at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry,”

“Hello, Professor Snape. I assume you got my letter.” Severus recalled it guiltily. At the time, he had thought Potter thought Hogwarts wasn’t good enough for him. How he understood otherwise. ‘Someone like me’ had referred to Harry’s position in a wheelchair.


	4. Slytherin Black

Harry Potter eyed the full moon and the changing Professor Lupin with concern, before he raised his wand and cast a levitation spell. Hermione, understanding what he was doing, used a rock to hit the knot to still the tree for a moment. Harry dumped the werewolf in the tree, and turned his attention to Wormtail, who was still cowering under the power of Sirius’s borrowed wand. “Now, let’s get up to the castle shall we?”


	5. Wounded Heart

**My hands are cold, my body's numb**

Harry stared unseeingly at the woman in front of him, his body going numb. She stood there, no shame on her face. “...I don’t see why your surprised.” She was saying. “You’re always at work, or with Teddy. You should have known I wouldn’t just take what you gave me.”

**I'm still in shock, what have you done?**

Terry Boot rolled over, and froze. He’d been woken by her voice, and now he sat up. “Potter? What are you doing here? This isn’t your flat.”

“It is.” Harry said coldly. “What are you doing here?” He didn’t let himself show any of his hurt.

“She invited me weeks ago. Said you broke up with her.”

“No, I was on a mission. I just got back a week early. She even wears my ring still.”

**My head is pounding, my vision's blurred**

Suddenly it all hit him. His head started pounding, and his vision was blurring. Harry swept out of there, walking down to the floo.

**Your mouth is moving, I don't hear a word**

She grabbed his arm and spun him around. Her mouth was moving, but Harry didn’t let himself hear a word. It would only make it hurt worse.

**And I hurt so bad, that I search my skin**

He put his hand over his heart, searching for the invisible wound that had to be there. He hurt so much, like he was bleeding out. 

**For the entry point, where love went in**

Her love was so painful now. It had snuck through his defenses, and opened up a painful wound, something he couldn’t see, but could feel more than he should.

**And ricocheted and bounced around**

It had done a lot of damage inside him too. He could almost feel where it had bounced around and tore his heart apart. 

**And left a hole when you walked out, yeah**

Now, she’s walked out of his heart, and took her love with him. He had to have an exit wound, somewhere. 

**I'm falling through the doors of the emergency room**

He stumbled to the floo. A handful of floo powder later, he called out, “3245 Nightingale Lane.” He forced himself to enter the floo, and stumbled out into Hermione’s flat. She could help him. She had to.

**Can anybody help me with these exit wounds?**

He was clutching his heart. 

“Harry! What happened?” She cried, coming from the kitchen at a run, alerted by her wards that it was indeed he who had flood in. 

“Where’s the exit wound?” He managed to force out. 

**I don't know how much more love this heart can lose**

He’d lost his father first, followed by his mother. The Dursleys loved him until he levitated a book at age four. Then he’d lost their love. Sirius had been the next one to go. Then Mad-eye, who’d loved him in his own way. Then Dumbledore. Remus. Tonks. Fred. He didn’t know if his heart could survive losing this love too. 

**And I'm dying, dying from these exit wounds**

Hermione looked at him, confused beyond belief. “Harry, are you hurt? Where?”

**Wounds!**

“My heart.” He told her painfully. He wanted to roll over and die. “She was with someone else... and didn’t care.” 

“Oh, Harry.” Hermione said sadly.

“Where’s the wound?” He asked her again. He had to have one, had to be bleeding out, because otherwise his vision wouldn’t be darkening.

**Where they're leaving, the scars you're keeping**

He could almost feel where the wound should be. He has scars everywhere. Even internal ones, but this wound would scar where not even a healer could see it. 

**Exit wounds**

He was once told it’s not where it goes in, but where it went out that was the problem. Exit wounds always hurt more than the entry point. Now Harry knew how right that was.

**Marks of battle, they still feel raw**

This would become another war wound. People always said all was fair in love and war, but they were wrong. They should say that all is fair in war, even love. Love was the most dangerous weapon of them all.

**A million pieces of me, on the floor**

Harry collapsed onto the floor where he stood. Hermione wrapped her arms around him, as he stared. She had done what not even Voldemort could have done. She broke him. There should be pieces of him scattered on the floor. Hermione was the only thing stopping him from doing something worse than stare blankly. 

**I'm damaged goods, for all to see**

It was plain to anyone who looked at him. He was damaged goods. He couldn’t seem to hold onto anyone’s love. They either died because of him, or left him when they saw how damaged he really was.

**Now who would ever wanna be with me?**

No one should want to be with him. His friends stayed with him out of some misguided duty, since he defeated Voldemort. There was no other explanation for it.

**I've got all the baggage, drink the pills**

He screamed in his sleep, haunted by his memories. He had baggage. He was damaged. If not for Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Luna, he would be a drunkard right now, not an auror. 

**Yeah, this is living but without the will**

Some days, he didn’t have the will to live. He pushed through for everyone else. His saving people thing worked to save his friends pain, otherwise he’s be six feet under.

**I'm blacking out, I'm shutting down**

He closed his eyes as his vision kept blacking out. His body was on autopilot. He let himself shut down.

**You left a hole when you walked out, yeah**

She had walked out of his heart, and cheated on him. “It’ll be okay Harry.” Hermione murmured.

“No, it won’t.” He said stoically. It would never be okay again.

**Lose your clothes and show your scars that's who you are**

He pulled off his shirt to see the many white scars on him. These, as well as the ones he couldn’t see, made him who he was, even if it hurt. 

“I’m sorry, Ginny. I have too many scars.” He said lowly.

 


	6. Basilisk

Harry Potter opened up his cafe for the morning, Marauder’s Corner, and went into the kitchen, carrying out that morning’s bakery items. He placed them in the display case, and greeted Steve, a regular. 

“Good morning!” He called. “Is it a vanilla cappuccino this morning, or time for something new?”

“Good morning.” Steve returned. He scanned the pastries. “I think I’ll stick with my usual and a fresh muffin. What should I pick?”

“So... muffins... How about a new cinnamon streusel?”

“Sounds good.” Steve paid and took a seat. Harry had this things out to him in a minute. A few others came in as Steve was eating, and like usual, Harry knew most, and had a few new customers. A beautiful red head came in, and Steve started. Natasha?

“Nat.” Harry welcomed her. “You’re a few hours early. Late night?”

“Yes. Whatever you can stuff into coffee for it to be. And two muffins. Clint still has paperwork, so I’ll bring him back a muffin. Do you know his coffee?”

“Of course.” Harry admonished. “Sit and I’ll be right back.” He disappeared into the kitchen, coming back out with two coffees and a bag. He handed one coffee to the assassin. “I call it a Pepper-Up. Tell me if you like it. This is Clint’s usual, and two muffins. Come back soon.” Nat paid and left quickly. Steve finished and left, waving a farewell to Harry.

Harry waved back, and continued his morning routine, before going into the back room and opening a magical mailbox. Each  of the three letter was simply titled Basilisk. 

He chose a letter at random and read it. Someone was requesting the death of a murderer. She called herself Queen. She would pay him handsomely, and hoped he would agree. Her return address was a P.O. box.

Harry wrote back, agreeing, and flipped through the rest. He sealed the box carefully, and returned to minding his store. That night, three men died of ‘natural causes’ and three payments were delivered to an offshore account. The Basilisk had struck again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Natasha Romanava sat and looked at the file in her hands. “We need you to recruit this... Basilisk. He has killed over two hundred people in four years, with no evidence of who he is, or how he has done it. If he will not be recruited, terminate him. He is a threat.”

“Of course Director. But how will we catch him. You know as well as I the mode of contacting him. There is no known way of tracing it, and all attempts fry out the bugs.”

“However possible.


	7. Family isn't in the blood

Alex was humming as she brought in the mail. She’d married Mason four years ago, already had a beautiful daughter, and she was expecting twins soon. Her daughter’s name was Beatrix, although they called her Trixie. Her humming stopped as she  saw a letter addressed rather strangely. 

_Mrs. Alexandra Greyback_

_The Master Bedroom_

_421 Washington St._

_New York_

_America_

It was from the English Ministry of Magic. She couldn’t understand why they were writing to her. She sat down, and opened it. 

 

_Dear Mrs. Greyback,_

_You have been called before the Wizengamot to testify for the whereabouts of your uncle, Sirius black, and your mother, Mrs. Bellatrix Black Lestrange, tomorrow, Tuesday, August 10, at 3:30. If you do not show up, you will be convicted of harboring a fugitive, and sent to Azkaban._

_Thank you,_

_Dolores Umbridge_

_Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic_

 

Alex was silent. What did they mean, her mother. She was the daughter of Jerry Russo, and Theresa Russo. There was only one way to settle this. She went to the lair in her home, and pulled out her family tree. She plucked her leaf. “Alexandra Russo Greyback, age 23. Born to Jerry Russo and Bellatrix Black Lestrange. Wife of...” Alex tuned out the rest of what the leaf had to say. So it was true. She was the daughter of Bellatrix Black Lestrange. And apparently, her mother was a wanted criminal, or something like that. 

She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn’t notice as Mason came home. He picked up the letter and read it over, then pulled the leaf from her hand and listened to it. He grew paler as each second passed. Bellatrix Lestrange was a famous death eater back in England. Alex obviously had no clue she was even her daughter, but still, she’d have some hard truths to face now. Mason snapped his fingers in front of her face. She shook her head. 

“Mason?” She sounded so broken. He gathered her up in his arms.

 “I’ll call Max. He can come watch Trixie tomorrow.” She shook her head.

 “No, Trixie can come with us. I want her, so I can hug her as I realize that my mother is some sort of fugitive.”

 “Okay, love.” He carried her into their room, and set her on the bed. He went and fed Trixie and put her down for bed. Re-entering his room, he gathered Alex in his arms, and held her. 

Eventually, her breathing slowed, and he got out of bed, and took his shower. When he finally got back in bed, he pulled Alex into him, holding her, wishing he could protect her from the onslaught that was sure to follow. 

“Mason?” Her voice was faint. You’ll always love me, right?” 

“Always.” He whispered into her ear. Mason’s last coherent thought before he fell asleep was that his wife was warm against him. Then he was rudely awakened by the beeping of an alarm. Alex turned it off and started getting dressed. Then, thinking Mason was still asleep, she went to get Trixie up, and left Mason alone. Mason rolled over onto his back and sat up. Picking up, he called his secretary to clear the day for him. Being an art consultant had it’s perks. He got up and dressed for the day, then went into the kitchen. “Hello, darling.”

“Good morning, love. I’ve called Jean, she’s cleared the day for me. I’m coming with you.” She smiled at him and placed his breakfast on the counter. She then sat down next to him and began to eat, as Trixie munched on her favorite foods, like Cheerios. 

“Are you sure you want to come?” She asked suddenly. 

“Of course I do. I love you.” She just nodded, then put away the breakfast dishes. She took out her wand, ready to flash them there. Mason grabbed Trixie, and interlaced the fingers of her other hand with his. They flashed into the meeting room right on time, seeing as London is five hours ahead. They’d gotten up at 9:30, and left at 10:30. The Wizengamot looked over at the commotion for a minute, before wrapping up their previous case, a case of minor magic, done by Harry Potter. Harry came to sit by them as it finished, while Alex took the stand. 

“Ahhhhhhhh, Mrs. Greyback, thank you for joining us. Due to the sensitive nature of this meeting, we will be asking you to take Veritisium, or submit to a truth spell. Which would you prefer?” Alex thought for a moment. She didn’t trust any of the people here, other than her husband.

 “I would like a truth spell, cast by none other than Professor Crumbs, retired headmaster of WizTech.Thank you for being understanding, but many potions disagree with pregnancy.” Umbridge looked disgusted, but called Professor Crumbs. 

“Oh, Miss Russo. Why on earth are you on trial?” He asked, extremely curious. 

“Well, Professor Crumbs, for one thing, it’s Mrs. Greyback, and for another, it appears my mother isn’t my mother, instead somehow Bellatrix Lestrange is my mother, although I would use the name Black since I’m not related to her husband, yet I’m still a Russo because it’s my dad’s name, and my uncle is supposedly Sirius Black, so they want me to submit to a truth spell to make sure I’m not harboring him, so I thought of you, since I trust you to only cast a truth spell, and... yeah.” She said quickly, in true Alex fashion. The rest of the Wizengamot only caught a few words, although both Harry and Mason understood the full run on sentence. Professor Crumbs quickly said the spell, and the Wizengamot questioner asked her questions.

“Mrs. Greyback, do you know where your uncle, Sirius Black, is?” 

“No, I wasn’t even aware of being the daughter of Bellatrix until I received your letter.” 

“Have you ever helped or harbored a fugitive resembling him?”

“No.”

“Is your husband related to the werewolf Death Eater Fenir Greyback?”

“I don’t know, maybe. I mean, Mason is a werewolf. So don’t get him mad.”

“Do you know where your mother is?”

“Well, I consider Theresa Russo my mother, and she’s probably working in the sub station with my brother.”

“Do you know where Bellatrix Black is?”

“No.” Professor Crumbs removed the truth spell. Alex shuddered. “I hate those. They pry into all mental barriers and force them open. They definitely make me uncomfortable.” 

“Well, you are dismissed.” Umbridge forced out. Trixie ran into Alex’s arms, and Mason pulled her into a hug. 

“Let’s go shopping, love.” Mason proposed. Alex smiled at him, and flashed into Diagon Alley. They were wandering around when they spotted Trixie running into a side alley. “Trixie!” She ran into the side alley and was horrified to see the face of Bellatrix Lestange looking at her. She screamed and Mason ran in as well. He wolfed up quickly. Alex was crying, and quickly grabbed Trixie. She pulled her wand from her boot. Other Death Eaters surrounded them. Quickly, she started cursing the Dark Lord’s followers, and Mason used his strength to keep them from him. People began flooding the alley, helping, as Alex worked  to try and to protect her small daughter. When the last of the Death Eaters were gone, having apperated out before they could be captured, Mason morphed back, and held Alex in his arms. She was crying and holding Trixie close. Some of the people who’d helped them turned towards them. Alex recognized Harry Potter as he approached and asked, “Are you all right, madam?” “Yes, thank you.” She forced out. An older man approached him. “Harry, we should be getting back. Ma’am, would you like to come with us?” “Yes, please. I’m not sure I could flash us anywhere right now.” The man, Alex now recognized him as Dumbledore, looked confused for a moment, and she felt him brush against her shields. She sent forward a thought about flashing, too tired to explain. “Ahh.” He nodded. “You’re American wizards. At a later date, I may be inclined to have you teach me about this... flashing.” “Actually, Mason’s British. It was the accent that first attracted me to him.” “Yes, tell me, would you take a wizards oath for me, vowing not to reveal the location I’m about to show you?” Alex nodded, and took the oath. Dumbledore looked at Mason. “Oh, Mason isn’t a wizard, and Trixie hasn’t had any accidental magic. We don’t generally start until around age seven or so.” “Mason isn’t magical?” “Oh, Mason is a werewolf.” “But he’s not magical?” “No.” “Okay, we’ll just have your oath then. Hold onto my arm.” He apperated them to Grimwauld place. Alex looked disconcerted. “Ahhh, yes. I’d forgotten how disconcerting apperation can be.” 

“Justin always wanted me to learn it, just in case, but I don’t think I want to. With flashing, you can transport a lot of people at one time, and it’s so much more conforatable.” Alex was babbling as the shock of the ambush kicked in. Trixie started crying softly.


	8. PJO x Avengers

“Percy!” Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, hero of Olympus, defeater of Kronos, child of two great prophecies, looked up curiously. His girlfriend was running towards him. “Chiron has something to tell us! Thalia’s here, and Nico’s back from his wanderings.”   
Percy jogged towards her, thinking about what it is Chiron could possibly want. He shrugged, and made his way to the Big House, side by side with his girlfriend. When they got there, Percy recognized the man sitting next to the centaur.   
“Hey Clint! What’s up?”   
Clint, son of Apollo, smiled warmly. “Hey! I’m actually going to let Chiron do the talking, but you’ll see.”   
Percy turned his questioning glance on the centuar. “Chiron?” The centuar looked at the group a bit wearily.   
“It seems we have a quest... sort of.”   
“Sort of?” Annabeth inquired.   
“Well the gods are having trouble with the Mist. They want you four to join the Avenger’s team, and keep the mortals safe from all the monster attacks. There had been quite a few of them lately.”  
“Really, Chiron?"


	9. Raven's Dilema

Red lights flashed as the Titan’s alarm sounded throughout the underground bunker. Raven pulled out her communicator, now a sleek black compact that normally held a mirror, perfect for not being recognized. The list of names scrolling over the top did not include hers, hence the reason her communicator had not buzzed. It seems a robbery downtown had turned into a hostage situation. Beast Boy, Bumblebee, and Cyborg would be more than enough to handle it. She rolled her eyes, and put her book away. Really, red flashing lights were a bit overboard now. Oh well. 

“Ready Rae?’ Jinx asked, popping in front of the half-demon. 

“I suppose.” She sighed, standing up, and placing her book in an expanded bag. It showed a lump for just a moment before the magic kicked in and shelved it. 


	10. Rae*Rob

Raven sat up, gasping for air, desprate for escape. She found herself in a cold sweat, tangled in the navy blue shhets on her bed in her dark room. She started at a tap on her window. She saw a tawny barn owl outside her window, and she went to open the window. She took the letter off of his leg, and scanned it quickly, before sending off a reply. Clutching the original letter, scrawled on a heavy piece of parchment, she walked out the door, and into the Titan’s main room. As was usual, only Dick was awake to greet her. He’d been getting up early to eat with her lately, and had even gone so far as to take off his mask around her. He instantly spied the scroll, and frowned. 

“You’re going.” It wasn’t a question. It was more of a confirmation. She nodded. She walked past him to make her morning cup of tea. On her way back, he stood up, blocking her way. “Raven, there’s something you need to know before you leave. I...” He broke off as Starfire and Cyborg entered. Raven quirked an eyebrow. 

“I need to go pack. You can tell me later.” She hurried to her rooms and using her powers sent everything in her room swirling into a dimensional rift, a safe place for sorceresses like herself to store things. She came back out a little before lunch, and everyone turned to look at her. “It’’s time to go,” she said softly, “but can I have a good godbye from each of you?” Starfire and Beast boy hugged, and Cyborg picked her up, calling her his little sis. Finally it was Robin’s turn. Raven knew her own feelings toward him, and wondered at his. She was too proud to read them from him. She drew up close and he caught her in his arms. Expecting a hug, she was supprised when his face came near to hers. She was breathing hard, the hot air from his lips blowing across hers, driving Raven crazy. Unable to stand it anymore, she leaned in the last centimeter and brushed her lips againsh his. One of his arms stayed behind her waist, the other moved to cradle her neck. Her hands intertwined themselves in his hair, and she moaned slightly, almost inaudibly. All too soon, she pulls away. 

A small smile is playing on her lips. It vanishes almost as quickly as it came. Robin knew the answer to his question, but he had to try. 

“Stay?” She closed her eyes, and a single tear ran down her cheek. She brushed her lips against his one last time, only to whisper, “Don’t worry, I’ll be back...I’m not that easy to get rid of.” As she dissapeared in a swirl of darkness, taking a piece of Robin’s heart, he sagged against the counter. Ravin similarly sagged against the nearest wall, absently reaching up to touch her lips where she could still feel a ghost of their kiss, when she reached Diagonn Alley. “Oh, Robin...” she sighed.

A clatter snapped her out of her reverie, and she hurried to do what she’d come here for. A stop at Ollivander’s gave her a wand, once she’s helped him make it, of course. It was three different woods melded to gether, with two cores. It was Blood Ebony, Ash, and Elder, with a threstal heart string, and feather from Nevermore that Raven had thought to bring. She smiled as she waved her wand and it emmitted a smaller version of her soul self. This was her wand. She then proceded to pick up a few things and a raven, Sheamae, or gemstone, in Azarathian, for her familiar. Raven smiled as she pecked her hair affectionately. The sorceress bonded her mind to the bird, and she spoke to her.

 _Hello, I am glad for you to pick me as your companion. I am grateful for the priveledge of serving the princess of Azarath._ Raven smiled and asked if it was okay if she added some magic to the familiar so she could deliver letters easier. _Of course, O Angel Conquering Darkness._

Raven carfully applied the magic until she felt it eminating from the bird. Then, putting her new purchases in her dimensional rift, she summoned Shaemae to her shoulder and transported to 12 Gimwauld place. She appeared in a dimly lit hallway, and lit her wand. She heard voices at the end of the long hall, behind a heavy oak door, and she moved carefully to the door. Openng it, she was greeted by three wands held towards her heart. She pulled them towards her with a wave of her wand, and looked at them.

“Really?”

“Kreacher, get out wands back!” The dark haired boy Raven identified as Harrry Potter called out. A house elf popped into existence, and Raven trapped it in her aura. She brought it up to her face, and looked Kreacker in the eye.

“Yeasha Azarath coman endi, a yeasha recse wgando dorma.” Or translated: _I am a daughter of Azarath, and I will retun the wands soon._ Kreacher nodded as she released him.

“Can Kreacher get something for the mistress?” Raven gave a small smile and shook her head no. The house elf popped out, and Raven turned back to the teens. She separated wands and threw the darkest one back to Harry, the lightest to Ron, and the one in between to Hemione. She knew who the kids were, Dumbledore had included pictures in his letter.

“You shouldn’t attack random people coming in the room."

* * *

Robin saw her from a crack in the door, her back to him.

Dumbledore had gone in already, and was speaking to her. He drew closer, entering the room. When he was only a few feet away, the old man whispered something in her ear. She turned around, confusion reflecting in her eyes until she caught sight of Robin. “R...Richard?” she whispered. She couldn’t believe it. He drew up close, and stopped. “Hey, so I have a feeling a certain sorceress could throw me out a window for this, but...” She ran the last few feet and launched herself into his arms, interrupting him. He put his head down and kissed her. They made up for almost a year of not seeing each other, and the class she’d been with gaped.

Harry looked confused, and the girls were sighing, obviously liking the PDA. Robin was in his suit and tie, and his sunglasses were off. She gasped when she pulled away and saw his eyes. “They’re so blue,” she whispered. He smiled.

“I’ve always liked yours better. Purple’s become my favorite color, you know.”

She blushed, a smile on her face. “I figured out why I’m not blowing things up anymore,” she whispered in his ear. He just smiled and kissed down her neck. “It’s Love. She’s balancing out Rage. You’re balancing out Rage.”

Startled, Robin pulled away a bit, and looked deep into her eyes. “Truly? Raven...” She silenced him once again by pulling him by his tie toward her. Just before her lips reached his, she whispered, “I love you, Richard Grayson.”

“I love you too, Raven Rachel Snape Black.” Their lips crashed together in a mess of passion and love. She opened her mouth when he licked her lower lip, and began a leisurly exploration of his mouth. He began an exploration of hers, and she moaned in pleasure at the feel of his tongue running deeper across her mouth.

He pulled away slightly. “Raven, I love you.”

“I love you more,” she whispered.

“Marry me?” he slid something on her finger. she looked down. A diamond ring rested on the fourth finger of her left hand.

“Of course,” she whispered as she leaned back into him. After a minute or two, they realized where they were, and pulled away slightly abashed. A mirror raced towards her as she moved her hand in a complicated pattern. A girl in Raven’s yellow cloak popped out of it, and began to teach, as Raven surrounded them both in her cloak and phased them into her room. There was much kissing, although both of them agreed not to go any further. She was practically glowing when they headed towards Dumbledore’s office.

“He brought me here, you now. He said something about you needing someone to talk to about frustrations.” he said quietly when she complained.


End file.
